Es amor
by 241L0RM3RCUR1
Summary: La naturalidad con la que fluye envolviéndolas en un espacio de mágica tranquilidad en que no existen más que ellas, revuela en sus corazones.#OneShot#ElainexJericho/JerichoxElaine#SemiAU#SpoilersManga#RelacionesHomosexuales#Yuri


**¡RECUERDEN!**

A favor de la Campaña** "Con voz y voto", **porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un comentario, es como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo.

**Porque eso es de gente muy cochina *lean esto con la voz de Deadpool***

**Como dice un sabio que me acabo de inventar, primero haz todos los oneshots, drabbles y viñetas que se te ocurrieron luego regresa con los Long-Fics. Esta idea nació luego de que escribí "Sensual y estúpido" (El título del fic es por King UvU) y "El encanto de la reina" (derivado del primero y mis fantasías de KingFem), las ganas de meter más de ellas como pareja pero explotarlo en el plano aún más romántico con empalagosidad asegurada, pero si lo hacía iba a quedar muy largo, por tanto *redoble de tambores* sin más preámbulo el fic. **

**¡Disfrútenlo!**

**Recomendación musical: Taisei Iwasaki - "Attack The System" (Blood Blockade Battlefront OST)**

**Notas:**

[Presente]

_[Pasado]_

["Pensamientos"]

**[Teléfono]**

**Los personajes de The Seven Deadly Sins son propiedad de Nakaba Suzuki.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Entre abrió un ojo dejando escapar el leve gruñido de incomodidad por la luz filtrada mediante el espacio dejado por las cortinas, tenía dar justo por encima de su nariz indicándole que ya amaneció y no podía continuar en cama desperdiciando tan buen inicio de día, negándose a abandonar la comodidad de las tibias sabanas y suavidad del colchón. Berrando con los mofletes inflados intento sentarse dejando a las cobijas caer de su cuerpo sintiendo el frio matinal calar por su piel produciendo el crispamiento de sus vellos, rodeándose con sus propios brazos en un intento de borrar la sensación helada busco con la mirada alguna prenda y si fallaba en dar con esta, volvería inmediatamente al reconfortante calor de las cobijas.

Finalmente tuvo en la mira una camisa enredada al final de la colcha colgando para terminar en el suelo, una sonrisa de victoria, baja los brazos apoyándose en sus manos iniciando un gateo hasta la prenda que captura con su dedo índice y pulgar. Endereza las mangas, intentando quitar un par de arrugas pero es imposible, encogiéndose de hombros, mete un brazo y luego el otro, poniendo cada botón en su correspondiente hendidura, felicitándose por su impecable trabajo y sin equivocarse, escucha un ronquido consiguiendo que salte ligeramente, girando a ver por sobre su hombro a su acompañante quien está buscándole a tientas con su brazo deteniéndose al tener la almohada en su poder y rodeándola en un apretado abrazo, enterrando el rostro, murmurando palabras sin sentido, resiste una risa, enterneciéndose por la escena.

Se pone en pie, intentando mantener el equilibrio usando ambos brazos, se impulsa con sus rodillas y de un salto esta fuera flotando, alisa la parte final de la camisa recordándose con el sonroso en su rostro de buscar ropa interior.

En la puerta, toma el pomo con un giro lento y constante, queriendo mantener su salida de la habitación en silencio pero las bisagras rechinando están en completo desacuerdo con sus intenciones, con al aire contenido en sus pulmones mira hacia atrás su cuerpo sigue donde mismo, sigue roncando y sigue con la almohada atrapada. – "Perfecto" – piensa, soplando los cabellos de su flequillo, dejando la puerta medio abierta para cuando despierte.

Va flotando hasta las escaleras, tocando el primer escalón con las puntas de sus dedos, sosteniéndose del pasamanos de madera se posa con firmeza juntando su pie izquierdo, inicia el descenso contando los escalones, asegurando siempre ir con la punta por delante manteniendo firmeza en el anterior con su pie por completo, estando en el último percibe el olor de comida recién hecha esparciéndose por el aire, trota con las manos pegadas a los costados dejando las mangas colgarse, en su aparición por la entrada sin puertas recibe un cordial saludo acompañado por una reverencia, corresponde igualmente alisando con un acto reflejo los cabellos que se han escapado dejándolos tras su oreja.

Alzándose por el aire se acerca a satisfacer su curiosidad por los deliciosos aromas provocados por las llamas que abrazan esos objetos redondos y con fondo de materiales metálicos con partes de madera extendidas y delgadas – Solo espere unos minutos y estará listo. – gira a ver a la humana regordeta sonriéndole amablemente. Abre los ojos negando, retrocediendo de las llamas con olores apetitosos, escucha la risa bonachona de la mujer con delantal y un trozo de tela en su cabeza amarrado, un vestido largo, anudado de la parte de la falda para dar movimiento a sus piernas y las mangas enrolladas hasta sus codos.

\- C-claro, es que, bueno – deja las manos detrás de su espalda, intentando esconder su rostro en el interior de la camisa – Ehm…

\- No se preocupe – dice ella con la misma sonrisa, usando una cuchara de madera para girar el alimento amarillo en bolitas deformes con toques blancos que se pierden con cada movimiento, pone un condimento rojo con frutas verdes que no son dulces o jugosas, el recuerdo del ardor expandiéndose por su lengua picando hasta su garganta y obligando a su nariz a escurrir, una experiencia nada satisfactoria. – ¿Cómo durmieron?

\- ¿Uh? – corta los recuerdos de comida, prestando atención a la repetición de la pregunta. Pestañea cuatro veces y el color le sube tan pronto que se convierte en un ovillo teniendo las rodillas pegadas al pecho escondiéndose entre estas y sosteniéndolas con sus manos por debajo.

Espera pacientemente la respuesta a su pregunta, poniendo una pisca de sal al desayuno, notando por el rabillo del ojo los tonos fuertes coloreando la piel hasta en las puntas de los dedos de los pies, baja la flama dejando la cuchara de madera, se limpia las manos en su delantal. – Una agradable noche, supongo, Lady Elaine – recibe un asentimiento silencioso sin deshacerse de su posición en ovillo. – ¿Me haría el favor de despertar a Lady Jericho? – decidió cambiar el tema de conversación por el bien de la joven hada, con la sartén en mano y una tapa que permite conservar el calor del alimento. Saliendo del escondite entre sus rodillas, asiente, dando la espalda a la mujer, flota fuera de la cocina. – "Amor joven" – ríe fuerte, iniciando la preparación de la mesa para el desayuno de su Lady.

* * *

Pico una vez su mejilla, no hubo resultados, solo movimiento y que se ocultara bajo las colchas, jalo una esquina hasta que su rostro quedo destapado, agitando su hombro mientras pronunciaba su nombre casi como susurros. Un bostezo seguido del tallar su ojo con una mano, abriéndolo con el ceño fruncido al salir de su estado durmiente, la almohada que fervientemente abrazaba quedo fuera de la cama con su brazo extendido y el otro reteniendo un bostezo.

Cuando la mirada de la violácea coincidió con la suya saludo con una sonrisa, moviendo a su izquierda el rostro - ¿Qué hora es? – pregunto Jericho bostezando nuevamente.

\- Aun bastante temprano – respondió Elaine, acariciando con las puntas de sus dedos el cabello suelto de Jericho. Apoyándose en los codos e impulsándose con las palmas abiertas término de sentarse con la colcha deslizándose por su cuerpo dejando su desnudez al aire libre, Elaine mantuvo la mirada apartada del cuello hacia abajo, pasándole la bata de dormir – Gracias.

\- No es nada. – haciendo el nudo del cinturón, Jericho estiro sus brazos hacia arriba, sintiendo la mano de la rubia en su frente – Tu temperatura ya está mejor.

\- ¡Oh!. Sí, cierto – desvió la mirada, rascando su mejilla ante el sonroso de sus pómulos. Tosió aclarando su garganta. – Gracias por ya sabes – hizo movimientos circulares con su otra muñeca ante la dificultad de expresarse con palabras – Quedarte.

Elaine descubrió la frente de Jericho, presionando sus labios contra la piel tibia terminando en un abrazo, dejando que la cabeza de Jericho reposara en su pecho mientras ella se inclinaba con su rostro rozando con los cabellos violáceos. Dio otro beso en la coronilla, alejándose con sus dedos peinando el cabello desalineado, la sonrisa de Elaine no decayó, simplemente se ensancho, sus ojos brillantes con el color del amanecer provocaron un latido fuerte en el pecho de Jericho y que su corazón hablara. – También te amo – dijo la antigua guardiana de la fuente de la vida eterna.

\- Deja de leer mi mente – declaro con sus mofletes inflados, entrelazando los dedos con Elaine, teniendo otra risa y beso en su mejilla.

\- Eres muy honesta. – se encogió de hombros, jalando con su mano a la violácea para sacarla de la cama de una vez – Toma un baño y desayunemos.

\- Bien – rascando sus cabellos se dejó llevar por la rubia quien apenas noto que sus pies tocaron el suelo de madera, encerró su brazo entre los propios, inclinando su cabeza para recargarse en el hombro. Una corriente eléctrica traspaso su espina dorsal hasta su cerebro registrando una sensación mullida especialmente del lado donde Elaine se aferraba. Gira su cabeza en pausas como si poseyera un mecanismo automático conectado de su nuca a la clavícula, la mirada aterriza en la misma zona, apreciando dos cosas, la primera el largo del cabello rubio está por debajo de los hombros, la segunda es el aumento de tamaño. Se sonroja en las puntas de sus orejas alejando la atención antes de ser atrapada.

Es tarde cuando intenta retractar el acompañamiento hasta el baño, la puerta fue cerrada por la misma rubia, alejándose de su brazo hasta las llaves en la tina, girando la del agua caliente junto a la fría. Traga pesadamente saliva, moviéndose de izquierda a derecha en el mismo lugar pasando la mirada por la pared hasta los estantes con productos de baño, pero siente el cuerpo de su compañera cerca, deteniéndola al instante de deshacer el nudo de su bata.

La incógnita del rostro de Elaine por ser detenida es respondida solo con un ceño fruncido, respiración agitada y marcas rojas con un poco de sudor desbordando por la piel de Jericho, liberándose del agarre, alza su mano sujetando la manga de la camisa, secando las gotas, comprobando que su temperatura no volviera a elevarse. – P-puedo… puedo bañarme y-yo misma. – Elaine le da un asentimiento, regresando a deshacer el nudo de la bata E-elaine – pronuncio con el temblor de su voz, la rubia hada alza su mirada entre sus pestañas, dándole otra imagen a la violácea que hace a su corazón bombear locamente, dejándose hipnotizar por la belleza mortal y mágica de esa mujer, tanto como para ignorar su desnudez y que se mantiene como espectadora del desprendimiento de Elaine por la camisa. Lento y meticuloso, cada botón, hasta que solo deja un espacio para que se deslice por su cuerpo y caiga junto a la bata. – Ah-ehm… - sus palabras mueren en un inútil intento por sacar algo de voz.

Un vuelo de la rubia, tomándola de la mano y guiándola hasta la bañera, ella entra primero asegurándose de que la temperatura este en un punto templado, no tarda en seguirla, recargando su espalda en la esquina curva junto a las llaves, Elaine se alza sobre ella, cerrándolas y regresando a quedar de frente, acaricia su rostro con ambas manos, acunándolo desde la barbilla, uniendo sus labios en una fina caricia, terminándola para deslizarse por el cuerpo de Jericho, dejando que su cabeza descanse en los pechos de esta, con su oreja cercana al corazón de la violácea.

Se abrazan sin hacer movimientos extras, sus cuerpos pegados por debajo del agua remojándose con el vapor producido por el agua caliente. – ¿Y tus alas? – pregunta Jericho, con su palma bajando por la espalda de la rubia.

\- Aprendí a guardarlas. – mueve su rostro, alzando la barbilla al sentir como la mano de Jericho está llegando al punto final donde su espalda deja de serlo, escapando un suspiro. Deshace su abrazo, apoyando sus manos en los pechos blancos, acariciándolos con cuidado, pasando las yemas de sus dedos por los pezones débilmente pero suficiente para que Jericho se muerda el labio inferior y vuelva la mano que tocaba su espalda un puño.

Hay de nuevo ese brillo que envuelve a la rubia, su determinación en contraste a su altura es tal para que se ponga en pie, lazando su rostro para que sus narices se toquen, las palabras pasan a sobrar con los labios de la rubia tomando los de la violácea sin más, el movimiento violento, dientes chocando, la inexperiencia por la pasión desenfrenada, pero, sus lenguas al comunicarse dan lo necesario para encontrar su ritmo, lento, exploratorio, caliente y dulce. Los brazos de la violácea uno en la espalda el otro en la cintura, los brazos de la rubia uno sujetando el cabello de la nuca el otro como base, enterrando sus dedos en el hombro.

Y al separarse con las respiraciones combinadas, las lenguas enlazadas enrollándose de regreso a las bocas correspondientes con una cantidad de saliva deslizándose por los labios. Jericho extiende sus piernas, permitiendo a Elaine sentarse por debajo de su cadera en uno de sus muslos. Otra mirada momentánea, rojizos sus rostros, la risa cómplice y sus labios vuelven a encontrarse, pero esta vez el contacto aumenta, porque necesitan sentirse más, profundo, fundirse en una sola persona y el agua de la bañera permite que eso sea cumplido.

Solos sus nombres cortados por los suspiros y jadeos se escuchan en el cuarto de baño, las declaraciones de su amor pasional no conoce los limites, porque ni ellas mismas saben hasta donde son capaces de llegar.

De eso trata el amor, explorarlo, sentirlo, vivirlo y disfrutarlo en cada uno de sus expresiones.

* * *

Volando con las bolsas de compra, regresa al identificar una cabellera colorida en una de las tiendas de ropa, ingresando con el sonar de la campanilla, alertando a la vendedora y su ayudante, se abstiene de sus servicios en encontrar algo de su talla señalando a quien buscaba, usando un vestido hasta la rodilla, esponjado de la falda con holanes en el cinturón, de manga tres cuartos con dos botones a cada lado sujetado por un cinturón vertical y un cuello en forma de V con más holanes y un moño por debajo. – Te queda bien Gowther – recarga sus compras en un mueble, enlazando los brazos tras su espalda, flota rodeándolo convenciéndose de su halago al peli rosa.

\- Cita con Arthur – el sonrojo ligero como un poco de maquillaje emocionan a la vendedora y su ayudante, teniendo un chispazo de inspiración en conseguirle algo aún más lindo para capturar el corazón de su amado. El peli rosa les sonríe con absoluta amabilidad y sinceridad que Elaine teme que terminen por robar al chico antes de que pueda completar su objetivo. – ¿Un mandando? – señala la bolsa de papel con algunos panes y frutas.

\- Si, como iba a dar un paseo, la nana de Jericho me lo pidió.

\- Ya te has acostumbrado a la vida humana. – era una afirmación más que una pregunta – Por cierto – intento anudar el moño por enfrente – ¿Progresaste con Jericho en eso?

\- ¿Eh? – la pregunta alerto a Elaine retrocediendo un paso de Gowther. - ¿A qué t-te refieres con eso? – un tic en su ojo izquierdo, con una mala sensación de que no debió entrar a la tienda.

\- Me pediste información sobre como las mujeres humanas tiene-

\- ¡CA-CALLATE! – le metió una manzana en la boca cuando el ayudante bajaba del segundo piso de la tienda con una pila de diez vestidos nuevos, el chico pestañeo confundido, la pequeña niña rubia flotante escapo de la tienda olvidando su bolsa de compra y atacando con una fruta a su cliente.

\- "Fue todo un éxito" – pensó el peli rosa sacando la manzana de su boca, escuchando las preguntas de preocupación del asistente y su verificación de que la rubia no se llevara algo de la tienda mientras ellos fueron a buscarle ropa.

Y el amor también implica bochornosas explicaciones cuando tienes amistades sinceras y directas que te apoyan sin pensarlo dos veces.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Fin.**

**Francamente este es el segundo ElainexJericho, JerichoxElaine que escribo (aun no decido como dejar el emparejamiento), todo comenzó por… ¡LA SANTA PELEA DE GATAS QUE TUVIERON!, reforzada con una imagen que encontré de ellas dos, jajajaja y tomándolo de referencia hice el primer fic, ya después fue de bajada tenerlas como shipp en mis historias, XDDDD, aunque francamente yo shippeaba a Elaine con Helbram pos… para que no se quedara solito, o a Helbram con Gerharde pero eso ya fue después~.**

**¡Hasta la próxima!**

**Posdata: Guardemos un minuto de silencio por el sacrificio del mejor personaje de toda la historia… ¡ESCANOR JAMÁS SERAS OLVIDADO!**

**El único con buen desarrollo de personaje y murió, de la forma más macha posible TTT^TTT.**

**¡RECUERDEN!**

A favor de la Campaña** "Con voz y voto", **porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un comentario, es como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo.

**Porque eso es de gente muy cochina *lean esto con la voz de Deadpool***


End file.
